It's Gonna Be A Long, Cold Night
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: Just fluff... No words needed. Shiro/Mephisto


"Well, as far as I can see you'll never understand it," Shiro commented. "Let me see that thing." He reached for the flashlight from Mephisto but he received an odd look instead. "I swear, you're so stubborn sometimes, just let me see it and I'll show you how to work it." Finally, Mephisto spoke. "Well, excuse me for being so ignorant. I merely wish to figure out how this contraption works on my own. I'm a big boy now, and I can do things myself." Shiro rolled his eyes and went searching through his pockets for his cigarets and a lighter.

The older man lit up a butt as he cupped it from the wind. He took a long drag as he watched his friend struggle to change the batteries in the old piece of junk. He finally got the back off and popped the batteries out. He pushed the old batteries into his coat pocket and popped in new ones.

Mephisto wasn't exactly dressed for the cold like Shiro was. He was wearing thin slacks, a cotton button down, and his white exorcist coat. His boots weren't really thick, either. Shiro could see that he was shivering a bit, though he would never admit it. He almost handed him his scarf but he decided against it because he was a bit cold himself.

"I wish the power would come back on," Shiro complained to himself and groaned. They were both standing outside for a bit of fresh air. It was cold and a few snowflakes were beginning to fall. That wasn't surprising though, seeing as it was the dead of winter. Shiro blew out a long breath and watched as smoke and air dispersed around him. He drew a deep breath, feeling the cold air burn his lungs. He loved that feeling. Winter was his favorite time of year.

Around them, the entire town of True Cross was out of power. You could see small windows here and there that had candles flickering in them. The streets were oddly quiet and you could hear so much as a pin drop. Shiro let out a hard cough and it echoed around the neighborhood. "You really should quit smoking," Mephisto told his friend. "It's not good." Shiro nodded, almost immaturely. "Yeah yeah, I know." With that thought in mind, he took another drag of his cigaret.

A few minutes had gone by before anyone had spoken but the silence was eventually interrupted by Mephisto. "Fujimoto?" Shiro turned to the demon as he called his name. "Yeah?" Mephisto held up the flashlight, proud of himself. He smiled, revealing fangs that were as white as pearls. "You sure are happy with yourself, huh?" He chuckled and shook his head to himself. "Mmm-huh, sure am, Oldspice." He turned it on and played with it for a second, as if it were a lightsaber. Shiro laughed and shook his head as he turned away. Mephisto laughed too, and put down the light.

Unknowingly, Shiro stepped into the beam of the flashlight and squinted from the brightness of it. His eyes had adjusted to darkness long before then. He defensively put up a hand to block the light."Wow, that thing is bright." Mephisto's brow furrowed. "Did you think it would be bright? Aren't flashlights are usually bright?" He played with the 'on/off' button a few times. Shiro tried his best not to burst out laughing. "No, that's not it. I figured it wouldn't have worked because you put the batteries in the wrong way... Or something to that affect." He held in a laugh. "You're not so great with electronics, Mephisto."

In the distance, a dog began to bark wildly until someone yelled at it and it finally shut its mouth. It was suddenly quiet again and the only noise was the howling wind. Mephisto smiled and shrugged. "Guilty as charged. I know, electronics are not my thing." Shiro took the last drag of his cigaret and savored it, before stomping it out with the steel toe of his boot. "But at least I have a cellphone and, I know how to use it."

Shiro sent a glare in his friend's direction. "I don't need one. How many times do we need to go over this?" He shook his head to himself, finding it hard to keep in a laugh at that moment. "Oh, but you do," Mephisto argued. "You need one and you are just in denial about the whole thing, I think. Cellphones make it so easy to keep in contact. You know... You aren't exactly a spring chicken anymore, old man." Shiro raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Yes, I'm aware. What does that have to do anything, though?" Mephisto smiled that signature smile of his, that winning smile that he always let out when he knew had a good thing to add to an argument. "One day you're going to retire. How will we keep in touch, hmmm?" Shiro waved off his friend with the flick of his wrist and turned away from him. He heard Mephisto laugh at him as shook his head to himself. He switched his weight from one leg to another, trying to keep warm.

"I am so hungry, I could eat... I could eat..." Shiro glanced down at his silver watch then looked over at his friend and laughed. "I'm not fond of demon meat but I could eat you right about now. Damn, it's been hours since I had that bagel for breakfast. It must be nearly ten o'clock at night by now. I feel like I am having a low blood sugar or something." Mephisto looked away and mumbled under his breath. "Wish you would..." Shiro looked over at his friend. "Hmmmm? You say something?" Mepshisto shook his head, blushing a little. "No, sorry. I didn't say anything." Shiro turned away again and went back to looking down the street, at nothing in particular.

"Let's go for a walk, come on," Shiro said, motioning to the park down the street. He reached down and buttoned his long exorcist jacket. Mephisto shrugged his bony shoulders and followed, obviously not being too adverse to the idea. "Maybe by the time we get back the power will be back on..." Together they both walked down the street and a few cars passed them by as the went, but no one bothered to pay them any mind. " You know, I'm not even that old. Thirty-five is hardly considered geezer age." He looked at Mephisto, who was watching him, smirking. "Well," he began. " I know that, but-" Shiro cut him off by putting his cold hand over his mouth. "Don't even start." He chuckled and eventually, he put his hand down.

Being outside and alone with Shiro was nice. "We should lose power more often," Mephisto thought out loud to himself. Shiro gave his friend an odd look but didn't say anything. Instead, he just slid his hands into his pockets as they walked together to the park. Not a word was said, and that scared Mephisto the most. He wondered if Shiro agreed and for the same reasons. From the look on the old man's face, he did. It was a small smile that was on his face but it was a smile nonetheless. There was no mistaking it and it certainly seemed like Shiro was trying like hell to hide it.


End file.
